1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press button, and more particularly to a two-stage press button whose locating positions in switching can be changed in different directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A two-stage press button is often used to control the height of a pressed member or to change the position thereof for electric appliances, stationery, machines, daily essentials, etc. The principal and the configuration thereof are the same as that of a press-type ball point pen that is only movable straight up and down by a pressing action. Hence, the function thereof is much limited in use because it is not applicable to objects that can""t be controlled by the straight displacement.
A conventional two-stage press button is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. When the press element 101 of the main body 100 is situated at the position (H), a locking element 103 of the main body 100 is fixed at a lower position (II) of a heart-shaped slide groove 102 of the press element 101 while a spring 104 supports against the press element 101. Therefore, a first locating stage at a higher position is formed. When the press element 101 is pressed down to the position (L), the locking element 103 of the main body 100 is fixed at a higher position (I) of the heart-shaped slide groove 102 of the press element 101, thereby forming a second locating stage at a lower position. Accordingly, the locating positions of the press element 101 in switching can only be changed in an upward and downward straight way. The displacement of the press element 101 in different directions can""t be reached so that the function thereof is much limited.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the drawbacks of the up and down switching way of the conventional two-stage press button and to provide a press button which can be switched in a way of different directions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a press button which is applicable to electric appliances, toys or other objects in order to reaching the convenience and the safety in use.